Generation X
by Demon Queen Deirdre
Summary: This is a fanfic written by my friend Kriskun. It's based off some random anime he watched while he was living in Japan. Don't ask any questions just read and review. He said the story was about six children born of another world are sent to this one to h


Chapter I: Trey

As he watched the dark red liquid flow freely from the small cut and run down his arm to finally drop to the floor staining the carpet with crimson spots, Trey Windsor wondered when it would heal. He really didn't care about the scar because he could easily hide that, but he wondered when the emotional pain attached to that scar, along with the many others, would cease to exist. Trey slowly got up and wiped the blood from his forearm before pulling down the long sleeves of his long black sweater. He walked to the mirror hanging up on his closet door to make sure his black hair was still in spikes. As he walked down the stairs he noticed that the air smelt slightly of bacon and eggs, and he began to walk faster hoping to reach the table before the servants cleared away the leftovers. The second he reached the bottom step he noticed faint murmurings coming from his father's office, and he took a few steps closer to hear what was going on.

"No! I won't let you take him. **_END_ **of discussion," his father's voice said in a commanding tone. "Now John you knew when you took him in that it would only be until he was ready to accept his true destiny," a mysterious female voice said in a gentler yet more commanding tone. "He's doing just that. His destiny is to stay here with us and to inherit my company," his father's voice sounded defeated like he knew he was fighting a battle he had already lost. "You know that's not true John. His destiny is to fight alongside the other five and to eventually defeat Maverick," at that last word Trey's body gave an involuntary shudder. "No. Please don't take him away. I won't be able to stand not seeing my reflection in his eyes every morning," his mother began to speak in between sobs of hysteric crying. "I wish it weren't like this Shalice but it is. I will be returning in two days for him. After we cross the dimensional drift you along with every one else in this town will forget all about Trey. With that I must take my leave. Trey and I have a long journey ahead of us and I must prepare," Trey hurried around the corner so he wouldn't be caught eavesdropping, but the door never opened so he figured that maybe his parents were still trying to work out a deal with the stranger. Out of curiosity he walked up to the door and placed his ear against the cold wooden door. He could barely make out the sounds of his mother's muffled crying and his father holding back the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes.

Trey decided he really wasn't in the mood for breakfast and started towards the front door of his house to start off to school. When he was halfway down the hall he heard the tell tale creaking that warned him when his father's door was being opened. He turned around hoping to catch a glance at the stranger his parents were letting take him away, but the only people that walked out of the office were his parents. When his parents saw him at the end of the hallway they made a quick left turn that led down to the servant's quarters, and Trey couldn't have been happier he didn't think he'd be able to look his parents in the eyes.

In an instant Trey decided he wasn't going to school today. He ran around to the back of his house and dumped his book bag and uniform in the woods, "Lucky for me I was planning to go out after school and wear street clothes under my uniform," he said to himself under his breath as he began running through the woods in the direction of the town's only hotel. He figured if the stranger was staying in town she'd be there, and he really hoped he was right because he wanted answers now.

Trey approached The Blue Dragon Inn at about noon out of breath and sweaty. Somehow he knew which room the stranger was staying in and rushed up to it without even checking to make sure he was right. He stopped in front of the door to catch his breath before knocking. As he lifted his fist to rap on the door, he heard the lock click open from the inside, and he watched as the door swung open. In front of him stood a tall woman with short blonde hair and soft green eyes. "It's about time you got here Mr. Windsor," her voice was smug as if she'd been expecting this moment for years, "Well are you planning to come in or are you just gonna stand out there like an idiot." Trey walked into the dark hotel room wondering what he had gotten himself into. "Please have a seat Saladrin. Anywhere you want is fine," her blonde hair wavered in the breeze coming in from the window.

"Hold on what did you just call me?" Trey asked just catching what she had said.

"Saladrin I called you Saladrin. It's the name your mother gave you at birth," Trey was barely able to catch a hint of pain in her voice before it passed, "I think it would better if I explained everything from the beginning. It might take while so I'll go bring us some snacks. Oh and by the way my name is Kira."

Kira returned to the bedroom and sat down on a chair across from the bed that Trey was sitting on. "Ok before I begin with the story there is something you must know………John and Shalice Windsor are not your real parents. After the death of your real parents I was charged with finding you a temporary home until it was time for you to return to our world," Kira stopped waiting for the questions she knew were coming. "Hold on what. Real parents, our world, temporary home. What the hell are you talking about," Trey brain was finally realizing the things his heart had already known. "I'll explain everything. Chips," Trey grabbed a bag of chips off the table and began eating while Kira told her story.

"To grasp the concept of what I'm saying you must understand that this world is actually divided into two realms. The one we are currently in called Sha'Lizal or realm of science and the one in which both of us were born in Sha'Hiro or land of magic. At one tome many years ago the to realms were formed as one, but thousands of people weren't happy they wanted a world free of magic where people reigned supreme instead of Wizards, so the five Great Wizards of Sha'Hiro created a dimensional drift that made two parallel universes.

"After the formation of the dimensional drift, a dark wizard named Maverick began hunting down and killing the Five Great Wizards. When the task was complete, he began slowly taking over the kingdoms of Sha'Hiro. About nineteen years ago, six kids were born who had somehow attained the Blood of Dragon"

"Wait, the blood of a what?"

"The Blood of a Dragon. It's a rare condition that only appears in certain children," Kira continued before Trey could interrupt her again, "It means that you have a special connection to the flying mammoths of our land……The Dragons. It also means that you have the rare ability to transform into a Dragoon."

"A what? Ach! What are you talking about?"

"Just give me the chance to explain before you interrupt. My God, you are the impatient one aren't you? A Dragoon is a state of transformation achieved only by those with dragon blood"

"Okay that explains what it is but what is it for."

"The next time you interrupt me I'll put a freezing hex on your blood but then again that wouldn't bother you now would it Dragon of Ice," Kira looked boldly at Trey who appeared to be about to interrupt her again but thought better of it. "Alright now that you appear to understand how this is going to work out I guess I'll continue. The ability to transform into a Dragoon preordains your destiny as one of Guardians of Sha'Hiro. Each of the six Guardians has control of one the six elements; Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Ice and, Lightning. Have you ever wondered why when every one else is freezing you feel nothing," Kira paused waiting for Trey to answer.

"Well umm yeah I guess I have. I figured I was just a freak or something,"

"You're not a freak. Not being affected by the cold is one of the many effects that being a Dragoon has on your human form. And with you the ability is tripled seeing that you are the Ice Dragon."

"Wait how exactly do you know all of this," Trey tried to stop himself from interrupting but couldn't

"Good question, one that I am required to answer. I was just hoping that you wouldn't ask it. I wasn't chosen to be your mentor and teacher just because I have pretty face. The Council Of Elders chose me because I know what trails you will have to overcome, I know what type of training you will need to succeed, and most importantly I know what it's like to be….to be a Dragoon


End file.
